New Love
by Thaimaruice0
Summary: This is my first story please don't hate! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you very much nice people!
1. Chapter 1

New Love in the Air

Hey everyone this is my first story and it will be based on Soul Eater! Please tell me what you think, I have a lot of ideas for this story. But if no one likes it then I will not write anymore, please enjoy! I will also be writing this story in the beginners way don't hate! Parings: SoulxMaka, BlackstarxBluestar, KidxKumiko!

Chapter 1: New Students At the dwma?

(AT THE DWMA)

Maka: Hey guys did you hear we're getting new students!Soul: So cool I heard that they are incredibly strong, but their level ranking is one shorter then Kid and Blackstar. No fair their higher than us Maka! YOU SHOULD TRAIN MORE OUR LEVEL IS 96 BLACKSTAR AND TSUBAKI ARE AT 106 AND KID, LIZ, AND PATTY ARE AT 108! Maka: MAAAKKKAAAA! Soul: OH CRAP MAKA IM SORRY! Maka: CHHOOPP! Soul: OWWW SHIT! (starts bursting into tears) Maka: HMPH! Blackstar: Guys shut up we should greet them so they can meet their GOD HAHAHAHA! Kid: SHINIGAMI CHOP! Shut up god of stupidity! Blackstar: Hey I'm your best friend how could you! Man you are even more deadly now because you are almost a full shinigami, meaning you know how to use the chop OWWWW! Kid: Your too loud. Tsubaki, Liz, Patty: Guys lets go meet them already! Everyone: OK!

(OUTSIDE THE DWMA)

Bluestar: YAHOO! THE DWMA TODAY WILL MEET ITS GOD! Kumiko: OI shut up. Bluestar: Aww come on it won't be that bad, and plus you promised you wanted to escape your clan didn't you? Kumiko: This is not what I meant by that I'm an outsider they don't treat me like a normal clan member… Bluestar: Well it doesn't matter we are together and we always have eachother's back! Kumiko: (Sigh) Your right but what if I don't fit in? Bluestar: DON'T WORRY IF ANYONE PICK ON YOU LEAVE IT TO ME! I can't afford to lose anymore family I already lost all my clan. Kumiko: We were born in different clans it's not our fault. We are almost there! Bluestar: I'll go up first ok? With that she sped off leaving me behind.


	2. Chapter 2

New Love in the Air

Hey guys this is chapter two, and I haven't had anyone read my last chapter… But that's ok I'm still going to write this! If anyone does review I would be greatly happy!

Chapter 2: Bluestar?

(OUTSIDE THE DWMA)

Blackstar: Hey here they come this will be great! These guys will meet there true god today! Maka: OI baka how do you know that their male? They could be female you know. Blackstar: Well I haven't thought about that yet sorry. Maka: About right now I would maka chop you, but you said sorry so nevermind. Random boy: I can't wait until they get here so I can beat them up. Tsubaki: Here they come! As soon as everyone heard Tsubaki they payed close attention to the flight of stairs. Then they say a figure with long blue hair with a star shaped clip in it's hair, and a star tattoo on it's shoulder. Bluestar: Well this must be it. It's so beautiful. Bluestar just walked up all the stairs, when a blast of orange energy came straight towards her from the side. Random boy: I got you now! All of a sudden the blast was block by a small sized tornado made of Bluestar's soul wavelength. Random boy: Huh! What the hell happened? Bluestar: Tornado star. Random boy: WHAT THE HELL! The tornado got huge and it sucked the boy into it, then slammed him all the way sown the stair case. Bluestar: What an annoying piece of shit. Everyone: Whoa! Patty: (Runs up to Bluestar) Hello! My name is Patrica but everyone calls me patty! What's your name? Bluestar: Hey! My name's Bluestar from the star clan. Patty: Huh? Did you say star clan? Bluestar: Well yes I did! Patty: This is great! Let me introduce you to my friends! Bluestar: OK! Patty and Bluestar run up to the others. Patty: Guys meet Bluestar she's from the star clan! Liz: Hey there my names Elizabeth, people call me Liz! Kid: Nice to meet you. My name is death the kid, call me Kid. Tsubaki: I'm Tsubaki! Maka: Ohio! I'm Maka! Soul: Soul here! Blackstar: And I'm Blackst- Bluestar: (Runs and hugs Blackstar) OMG another star clan member! Blackstar: Uhhh… Bluestar: Oh sorry! It's just that I thought I was the only one left, but looks like I'm wrong! Blackstar: Well that's ok let's be friends! Bluestar: You got it! Hey we could surpass god together! Blackstar: Of course ( In his mind) Damn she's so pretty! Tsubaki: Wait isn't there suppose to be another new student? Bluestar: Oh right my cousin she's on her way! Random boy: This time I'll beat your cousin! Bluestar: What the fuck? Didn't I kill you or at least knock you out? Nevermind here she comes. Everyone: Really? Oh wait we see her!


End file.
